Miss Yugi
by Crystia
Summary: Yugi is the owner of the Millennium Puzzle, and in order to keep it out of the wrong hands, he must do anything to protect it...even if it means attending school dressed as a girl! YugixYamiYugi, JounouchixKaiba, RyouxBakura
1. Chapter 1

Yugi never wanted to dress as a girl.

For anyone who happens to hear about his epic tale of despair and downright awkwardness, he'll say this once, perhaps twice, maybe a few hundred times: he doesn't have anything against girls, but he honestly has no desire to become one.

Yet at the same time, he loves his grandfather and his friends, and if he wants to stay near them, hiring a hitman isn't an option, nor can he take over a multi-million dollar company. He needs to keep the Millennium Puzzle safe, but the artifact won't be safe, whether he places it in a museum, a bank, or tosses it into the ocean so the the item can never fall into the wrong hands. Personally keeping an eye on the puzzle remains his only option.

Knowing he has no other choice doesn't make it any easier for him when Anzu walks into his bedroom carrying the girl's uniform of Domino's own boarding school and oh, he really, really hopes that isn't make-up—

Of course it is.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," she says, holding up the black stick of death. He thinks the curious item is called mascara, which Anzu claims dates all the way back to ancient Egypt, where both the men and the women would darken their eyelashes to ward off evil spirits. She says Yugi needs all the protection he can get, as if the fact that makeup was first used as wards for both genders would comfort Yugi, especially since its Egyptian history is oddly appropriate given the Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi finds little solace in Anzu's attempts to cheer him up, because he thinks that mascara could have just as easily originated in medieval times, as a torture device.

"Yugi, please hold still," Anzu insists, and he winces at the tugging, sticky sensation of the mascara clinging to his eyelashes and his self-respect burning to a crisp. She hovers over him and simultaneously finishes his left eye while she also avoids stabbing it—she has an incredible talent and doesn't even realize it, she'd have gold if only there was an olympic event for dressing men in drag—and finally appears satisfied, but then she moves onto her next victim.

"Anzu-san, I don't think this is necessary—" Ryou protests, but she thoroughly ignores him. Yugi guiltily notes that the other boy does a much better job at holding still than he did, but doesn't quite understand how he could not to squirm when he's in a skirt and a stuffed bra when he has trouble even thinking the word, much less acknowledging it. His already tender masculine pride is damaged beyond repair.

Jounouchi seems to share his sentiment, at least.

"No way," he declares when Anzu moves onto him, and he holds up his hands to block his face and mind from unwanted traumatization. "No. Fucking. Way-" he starts, but Honda manages to sneak up behind him. "What the hell? Goddammit, let go of me...!"

Yugi watches the ensuing chaos with fluttering hands, trying to speak up in Jounouchi's defense, but Anzu is far too fair and Honda far too evil to let Jounouchi go without sharing the same pain as Ryou and Yugi. Admittedly, he probably needs the feminine touch the most, since even with the skirt, hair extensions, and shaved (much to his horror) legs, he doesn't pass as a girl with the same ease as the other two boys.

Still, when he sees Jounouchi with black-rimmed eyes and howling with lost man-pride, he can't help but wish his friend could have somehow escaped the ridiculousness and unsolvable issues that is them. Honda doesn't help the situation by being an ass, and in fact he seems on the verge of hyperventilating because seeing his best friend in drag is apparently the most hilarious thing since Jounouchi got a negative score on his math test.

"Oh, don't be a baby," Anzu scolds Jounouchi as he stares in the mirror with mounting panic. Even Yugi thinks this a bit cruel, since it only calls attention to the fact that no, Jounouchi isn't a baby, he's a girl. Or at least, he looks like one.

"Yeah, you're the one who volunteered and said Yugi needed backup going into this thing," Honda snorts, unsympathetic and more than a little amused. Yugi's still concerned the taller teen might suffocate on air and spit, unable to control his own laughter. Ryou just sits there and raises his eyebrows, as if silently asking the question, 'what am I, chopped dignity?' but doesn't say anything.

"Not as a girl," Jounouchi wails, pointing at the mirror with horror akin to what a teenage girl might feel after saying 'Bloody Mary' three times to her reflection and swearing that she saw a ghost. "I meant I'd switch schools and go as a guy, not a girl...!"

"Ryou and I will be all right, Jounouchi, you don't need to force yourself," Yugi speaks up quietly and without opposition, but his friend only shakes his head.

"Of course I have to go," he says stubbornly and with such certainty, Yugi can't argue and even Honda stops laughing. "I have to, or else who's gonna be there to kick the asses of the bad guys and no-good thugs if they come after you?"

And Yugi appreciates the sentiment, he really does. But he wonders if Jounouchi won't regret this whole fiasco in an hour and a half, when they arrive at the school and attend their first day of classes.

He thinks they all will.

* * *

><p>ooo<p>

So it turns out that it's still illegal to lie about your gender, and to acquire fake legal documents confirming such a lie.

Actually, those 'legal' documents are actually very, very _il_legal. It is not, however, _as_ illegal as getting a false name and living out of a cardboard box in the Netherlands by stowing aboard a rowboat, hiking through Asia, and crossing the border without permission. Which is Yugi's other option.

Because of this, he decides to go with his first option, the slightly less than severely illegal plan of taking Ryou up on his offer to contact his convenient acquaintance who has the cute hobby of creating fake IDs. Yugi's life is now a lie.

Of course, in reality, he knows he's only lying about the fact that he is not Miss Yuri Mutou, the cousin of the mysteriously reported missing Yugi Mutou. He also knows it's worth it, to stay close to his family and friends. It's a good deal.

This does not make him any less nervous when three slightly less than severely illegal boys walk into Domino Academy bearing identification which oddly proclaims them female.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Ryou announces when they reach the front gates, saying their goodbyes to Anzu and Honda as they prepare to part ways. In fact, the white-haired boy does look worryingly nauseous, and if possible, even paler than usual. In order to accomplish this, he has mastered the art of translucence. Yugi is impressed, takes notes, and applies what he has learned accordingly.

"Do it on Honda," Jounouchi suggests, and the scuffle that follows involves several punches and Anzu shouting "Honda, don't mess up his hair!" accompanied by a mumbled "I'm really not feeling well" and Yugi trying to tug apart his wrestling friends and pat Ryou soothingly on the back all at the same time.

The tension finally breaks when the school clock chimes seven, meaning that classes start in half an hour and the countdown to their demise has reached its final stretch. Anzu and Honda will be late if they don't leave now, since their school is on the other side of town, and they hastily give their last goodbyes, good lucks, and good punches. Honda rubs his bruising arm as he leaves.

The three boys-who-look-like-girls stand silently in front of the entrance for several minutes after their more fortunate friends leave.

Eventually, Jounouchi interrupts the dread-filled quiet to say his final words. "Ladies first," he professes grandly, opening the gate and gesturing for the other two boys to proceed, morose humor etched across his face.

Other students are milling about the school grounds, and Yugi can't help but notice that it is infinitely better kept than Domino High School. The cement isn't cracking, mold isn't growing, and the walls aren't decorated with the lewd and amusing compositions found everywhere reachable at Domino High. In contrast, the public high school is to the academy what a shack is to KaibaCorp headquarters. Yugi, Ryou, and especially Jounouchi never would have been able to afford this place if Yugi's grandfather, Sugoroku, hadn't called in a favor with an old friend who works there in higher places.

Rather than the grounds, though, the students end up capturing most of Yugi's attention and unease. They all keep _looking_ at the three of them, and Yugi thinks oh no, they've already been found out, and any moment now they'll hear sirens wailing and gunshots and then next thing they know they'll be in jail—

The reality turns out to be much more disquieting. "Dude, check out those girls," Yugi overhears a group of boys talking, and much to his horror, he sees one of the boys pointing at _them._ "I'd hit that," another replies while sending a flirtatious and disgusting leer over at the trio.

"Oh god, I really am going to throw up," Ryou says faintly, and Yugi now knows that he's not the only one who overheard the most disturbing thing in the history of Japan and America combined. But not Canada, because they have Justin Bieber. Not that Yugi has anything against the singer himself, but pillows and blankets with the idol's face already pushes the line for him, and when throwing Justin Bieber _shower curtains_ into the mix_,_ that line is not only crossed but jumped over and left in the dust.

"What are you lookin' at?" Jounouchi shouts over at the boys while displaying a particular manicured fingernail, since he's not one to take such shots on his pride, no matter how unintentional or supposedly complementary. Fortunately he's not so far gone that he forgets to use his more girlish tone of voice, although it still doesn't sound natural, even after Anzu's coaching.

"Jou, come on, we're going to be late," Yugi grabs his friend's arm before he can pick a fight on his first day and before the first bell even rings. Jounouchi has that talent.

"I'm a manly girl," Jounouchi mutters to himself, still scowling at the group, who look appropriately cowed beneath his glare. He clenches his hands into fists at his sides and stomps ahead, trudging around the tasteful fountain in the middle of the straight path which indicates the halfway point between the front doors and the gates.

Ryou and Yugi chase after him, and don't try to contradict him. It's true, anyway, although Yugi has a feeling this might result in more problems than solutions. Hopefully no one will be rude enough to question why a girl acts in such a masculine fashion, but then again, Jounouchi would probably be relieved if that happened. Yugi thinks this might lead to confusion, however, if when insulted for his boyish ways, instead of throwing punches Jounouchi tackles the perpetrator in a hug and cries happy tears.

Regardless, they find their way to the office and check in without a problem, and no one questions their gender, although a waiting parent does come over to complement Ryou's unusual hair, telling him what a beautiful girl he is.

Rather mortified, Ryou barely manages to mutter a strained but polite 'thank you'. Yugi sends him a pitying glance; the boy looks scarred for life. As far as mental trauma, it's probably right up there with seeing Jounouchi sit down in a skirt _before_ Anzu shrieked at him to do so with his knees together.

After studying their schedules, they find out they have several classes together, but unfortunately, first period is not one of them. Yugi bids a mournful Ryou off to advanced biology and a bemoaning Jounouchi off to regular physics, and heads to his own English class. Which figures, because saying English is all Greek to him would be very untrue, because he swears that Greek would make more sense if only he was given the option.

Yugi hesitates outside his classroom door, but after a deep breath, forces himself to stride in confidently without thinking too much, so he doesn't have time to chicken out and flee to the nurse. Come to think of it, escaping to the nurse will probably never be an option, given his peculiar situation. He can't decide which would be more awkward, telling her he's cross dressing or had a sex change.

Either way, he's unprepared for the stares he receives when he walks into the room. Class starts in just a few minutes, and students have already migrated to their tables, and he finds himself at the mercy of dozens of curious eyes. Most of the seats are taken, as well, except for one next to a black-haired boy by the front who is watching him _much_ too intently for comfort, and another boy in the back whose eyes never linger from his book even when the whispers start. Apparently, transfer students this late in the year are not the norm.

In the end, Yugi chooses the less uncomfortable option, and scurries to the back, pulling out the chair next to the quiet reader with the strange hair. Hair that looks remarkably like Yugi's own style, actually—or at least, what his style is when he's dressed as a boy.

He's in such a hurry to sit down, however, he doesn't even see the crimson glare directed at him until it's too late. The teacher walks in and the student next to him watches with narrowed eyes for another moment, and doesn't turn back to his book until the teacher starts talking. Yugi shifts uneasily.

Naturally, because the world is out to get him and clearly the normal suffering of the class just isn't enough to satisfy it, the teacher says that today, the entire class period will be spent conversing between table partners in English.

Left with no choice, Yugi gives a resigned sigh and turns to the frowning, glaring boy. He decides to make an effort.

"I'm Yuggg..." he chokes on his own introduction, coughing hastily and cursing himself for already messing up. He practiced, darn it! "I'm Yuri Mutou," he corrects himself.

The other teen doesn't answer right away, but eventually he nods. "Atemu."

Yugi waits, but Atemu doesn't offer a surname. He just sort of stares at him with unsettling red eyes and a confident gaze. Yugi doesn't want to admit it, but the stare sends shivers down his spine, because this kind of confidence is different from Jounouchi's or Anzu's, this confidence is the kind that can tear people apart without the slightest doubt in their destruction, and win a game with a bluff alone.

Yugi wants to be friends with this man, he truly does, but at the same time the gaze scares him a little bit, as if the man can see right through him. Depressingly enough, it also seems that Atemu has taken an immediate disliking to him. Then Yugi makes the teacher hate him too, because when she comes over and scolds them for not starting right away, he accidentally tells Atemu he's pregnant in his haste to appease her. He concludes that he's never going to study with Jounouchi and Honda again.

Five minute into class, and he can already tell.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome! In fact, they're much loved. Constructive criticism (as harsh as you deem fit) included. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I had been deliberating on whether or not to delete this story. Truthfully, I strongly dislike the old writing and storyline, and I just couldn't get myself to write.**

**But this story received a lot of support once upon a time, and looking back at the old reviews people gave me, I couldn't bring myself to throw the whole thing away. I'd smile at their comments and read their advice, and I just thought that deleting the story would be poor repayment. **

**So I went Japanese (what can I say, I wanted to try writing creepy Yami Yugi from the manga :P) and came up with a new plot and new style, and thought, hey, I'll make another attempt for those people who were so nice to me throughout. **

**I'm rather uncertain about this, but I decided to go for it. I'm really sorry for the wait and inconvenience, but thank you for your patience! T.T**

**And to new readers who just picked this up—I also thank you for giving this a chance. **

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>He doesn't mean to follow Atemu.<p>

He knows that stalking people—save for when the perpetrator is a remarkably attractive one-hundred-and-seven-year-old vampire in an eleven dollar romance novel—is creepy. Therefore, Yugi tends to avoid it. Especially when it involves awkward moments in isolated hallways on the opposite end of the school from where he wants to be.

He's left with no choice, however, when Jounouchi needs something from his locker and Ryou needs to run back to his advanced biology class and retrieve a forgotten textbook. So Yugi tells them he'll meet them in the lunchroom, he'll go ahead to save them a table.

He's living proof that no good deed goes unpunished, and no careful stalking goes unnoticed. Yugi unsuspectingly ruffles through his backpack when he glances up and suddenly realizes, _there's no one around._ No chattering students, no glaring teachers, not even a janitor or the principle shouting at him to get out of this hallway. Which would be typical, but this is even worse. It's his first day and already embarrassing enough that he needs directions to the cafeteria, the largest room in the school, which is sort of like inquiring how to find the Atlantic Ocean on a map, but now there's no one around to even ask. He is lost and doomed.

He turns around, logically thinking that he'll go back the way he came, but he only travels so far before he reaches a corridor. It's there he truly grasps the situation, extremely conscious of the fact that he's hopeless at directions, a new student in a ridiculously large school, and stuck in a skirt. And yes, that last bit is very relevant to his current predicament.

His head whips between the two possibilities, and he's well aware that he looks like a buffoon, but there's no witnesses and more importantly the strategy works, so he can live with that. He spots a flash of navy at the end of the hall on his right, which he discerns as the dark blue of the boy's uniform. He's saved.

Now, by this point, Yugi has already noticed that this school is not only enormous, but well-kept and impeccably clean, as well. He feels no small amount of trepidation, then, when he sees that this particular hallway is a dead end and resembles something out of low budget horror film. A broken lightbulb dangles above him, and the only light comes from a filthy window, giving the area a splotchy, grayish tinge. Any moment now, he'll be attacked by rabid vampires.

He hears talking, though, so taking a deep breath he slowly continues down the hall and tries to banish the thought that the murmuring voices could be the restless undead or the insane mutterings of a serial killer.

He reminds himself that in general, the average person does not murder their classmates because they can't find their way to the cafeteria, even if it is annoying to explain that no, the cafeteria is on their _other_ left. Imagining his bacon sandwich and how he would have no time to eat if he doesn't press forward, he valiantly reaches for the door handle, the one separating him and the whispering voices.

When he turns the knob, the unearthly whispering stops, and Yugi pauses in confusion when he finds the room empty except for the lone, silent student standing by the window. There isn't furniture, either, aside from the small table with two chairs on each side. The floor tiles are cracked, but not unclean, and glow white in the strip of light coming in from the window. Yugi thinks it resembles an abandoned interrogation room in a blackout.

"Why are you here?" the student asks, turning his gaze from the window to him, and Yugi jumps when he recognizes his English partner from earlier, Atemu.

It's an odd coincidence. Atemu had been one of the few people keen on _not_ talking to Yugi, and yet he's the one Yugi ended up following in a lost daze. If he'd known, he might have tried his luck with the other corridor, given Atemu's apparent dislike. Not to mention his demon-like smile that distorts what would otherwise be a handsome face. Not that _that_ has anything to do with anything. Yugi has nothing against glowing red eyes.

...Well, maybe they're just a little bit creepy.

But even without the unnatural smile and unusual eyes, Atemu would have made an impression on him. He has a remarkable indifference that contrasts noticeably with the curious attention the other students had given him, although Yugi had been too preoccupied with other concerns to pay much attention to the brooding teen. Namely, concerns such as pretending to be a girl, pretending to be a girl, and pretending to be a girl. And his friends pretending to be girls.

"I got lost," Yugi admits sheepishly, but before he can ask for directions back to the cafeteria, Atemu cuts him off. It's not exactly helping with Yugi's unease.

"You're not supposed to be here," he tells him, without the slightest bit of guilt on his own part, as though he's above such petty precepts. "This corridor is off limits."

"Sorry," Yugi replies contritely, automatically. But then Jounouchi's influence becomes apparent, because he finds the nerve to question, mostly hesitant but with a hint of accusation, "Then what are you doing here?"

Atemu just smiles, and Yugi feels the same shivers from before creeping down his spine and warning him to _get away_ before it turns out that the man in front of him is actually an undead serial killer after all, and he really should have listened to his first instinct when walking down that creepy hallway. The poor heroines in slasher films always _do_ think that they're beyond harm and vicious bloodbaths, and that's just an example, because no matter what he's wearing, Yugi does _not_ view himself as a hero_ine_.

He starts to back away, more unnerved than he would like to admit, but Atemu stops him with a simple question. "Would you like to play a game?"

Yugi pauses at that, abruptly feeling rather ashamed. He shouldn't make assumptions. Maybe Atemu hasn't lured him here to brutally murder him and stash his corpse in the forbidden wing of the academy, not to be found until years from now when his flesh has already rotted away. Maybe Atemu is just a lonely teen with no friends to eat with during lunch, because everyone judges him for his creepy smile and intensely wide eyes just like Yugi almost did. Maybe he deserves a chance, and he should give him one. Jounouchi and Anzu had done the same for him.

"Okay," Yugi says, cautiously inching forward until his hands are hovering over one of the chairs at the small table. "Okay. What kind of game?" He doesn't see any boards, but maybe Atemu has some dice or cards.

His second suspicion proves correct when Atemu pulls out a deck and Yugi's eyes light up in recognition. Jounouchi once affectionately named the look the "nerdgasm", which Yugi argues is completely inaccurate. He's just...passionate about games. That doesn't mean he has a fetish for them.

"Duel monsters?" he asks, unable to completely hide his enthusiasm. Atemu's ghoulish grin impossibly widens and he shuffles the cards before passing them over, gesturing for him to do the same. Yugi does so eagerly.

"It's a deck of only monster cards," Atemu explains as Yugi forms a bridge with the cards, the shuffling sound is barely audible beneath his words. "We draw five cards. Each round we place one card facedown," he takes the deck back and splits it in half, allowing Yugi to choose which pile he wants. "Whoever has the strongest monster wins the round, and takes both cards."

It's a simple use of cards intended for a much more complex game, but Yugi has no objections, excited just to have found another fan of his favorite pastime. Even if that person keeps grinning in a seemingly malicious manner, like he enjoys eating souls for breakfast with a side order of blood. Yugi decides he must be imagining it.

He quickly gets into the game, finding he's enjoying himself despite Atemu not seeming interested in maintaining an ongoing conversation, and he even forgets he hasn't eaten lunch yet. Yugi discovers that although the game appears completely luck-dependent at first, reading his opponent's expression is just as important as having a strong monster when choosing which card to place down. If he can call a bluff, he can save his more powerful monsters for later rounds, and if he already knows his opponent has something beyond what he can beat, he can do the same. Sort of like high stakes poker, only with children's trading cards.

He unwittingly becomes sucked into the game, absorbed in deciphering the meaning of Atemu's slight twitch of the eyes, his smug bluffs, and his ominous smiles.

They're tied when Atemu suggests that they turn the game into a bet.

"Raise the stakes?" Yugi asks with a measure of dread. He doesn't like the sound of that, but this may be due to Atemu's disturbing level of anticipation rather than a lack of confidence on his part. He prefers to play for fun and without the risk of bloodshed, either way.

Atemu lets out a chilling laugh. "There will be no objections," he declares, self-assurance still oozing from his every word. "The loser of this match must give one truth, their darkest secret." His eyes narrow in sinister satisfaction.

Yugi's thoughts immediately drift to his own secret, and he's suddenly acutely aware of the skirt and false identity he bears. He'd been so immersed in the game, he'd completely forgotten that he was supposed to be acting like a girl, and only now does he realize how much he'd let down his guard. Being a girl isn't so much different from being a guy, so long as he's still allowed to wear boxers underneath his skirt, he realizes.

But regardless, he can't agree to this game, because he can't share his darkest secret. He doesn't even know what he'd ask Atemu if he won.

"I'd rather play for fun," he says apprehensively, and Atemu's unnerving grin disappears and its place lingers an intense focus that refuses to back down. His lips curl and he seems to stop blinking.

"You've trespassed into my territory," Atemu states, and the room darkens almost imperceptibly. "Therefore, you've become my opponent. If you have _any_ courage...you'll play this game with me."

Yugi shivers, and he feels a fresh bout of dread wash over him when he recognizes the familiar chill. He hopes he's mistaken, but Atemu's next words shatter whatever doubts he may have had.

"A shadow game," Atemu announces, and the darkness swirls around them in black chaos. Even the light from the single window seems to fade, sucked into the condensing shadows.

Yugi automatically reaches out to his backpack, aware that the Millennium Puzzle is probably gleaming at the surrounding magic even when he tries to muffle its exuding aura in his bag. He keeps the puzzle close, close enough that he can feel a touch of its power, but leaves it hidden. The item will help protect him, but if Atemu finds out that he has it, Yugi knows from experience that people tend to grow manic when they realize that the acquisition of the ancient, powerful object lies in the defeat of a small boy. Or in this case, his opponent will assume he's a girl. Suddenly his disguise seems even worse than it did before, which is an impressive feat.

This is not how he wanted his first day at school to go.

"I really don't want to play," Yugi tries again, unable to hide the fear in his voice. Atemu only glares in response, as if _Yugi_ is the villain in this equation and besides, he's bored, so as a righteous high school student, he demands his entertainment with an appetizer of justice. So there.

"You will play," Atemu commands, clearly not used to being disobeyed. Yugi's hands are trembling, but he clutches his bag tightly, seeking strength from the Millennium Puzzle. He shakes his head. A bit of gold light leaks out from the closed zipper, and he knows unless he can end this now, the situation will escalate beyond his control. Of course, he doesn't feel overly authoritative even now.

"It's a game of truth. You have nothing to fear, if you're an honest person," Atemu taunts, the mocking smile returning to his lips. Yugi opens his mouth to retort, but he struggles to force the words out. Something about shadows and impending doom tends to do that to a person.

"I-" Yugi starts, the first word coming out in a stutter. His grip tightens even more. "You're not being truthful about what's at stake," he finally blurts out, hunched over so he's staring at the table instead of the Atemu's unsettling gaze.

He dislikes lying, but no matter what, this is one secret he has to keep, not just for himself but for Ryou and Jounouchi, too. The Millennium Ring is also at risk, and he can't put Jounouchi in danger when the only reason he's involved is to help Yugi.

And why should he tell this stranger, when the other man doesn't even tell him that in a shadow game, he can lose his soul if he doesn't comply?

Atemu's eyes narrow. "If you won't play, it's a forfeit, and you have to take part in the penalty game. Do you agree to forfeit?"

"I never agreed to play," Yugi protests, setting down his cards and pushing them across the table. "So how can I forfeit?"

Atemu glares, and Yugi doesn't yet fully appreciate that he just chose to protect the Millennium Puzzle over his own soul. But even if he did, he'd do exactly the same thing, because the wish Yugi made on the item would have no meaning if he gave up so easily.

"You _did_ agree," Atemu tells him, and Yugi watches in fright when a glowing, golden symbol of an eye appears on his forehead. "When I first asked you if you would like to play a game."

"But you didn't say it was a shadow game," Yugi holds up his hands pleadingly, but Atemu has no desire to listen. The darkness continues to press forward.

"You forfeit, then," he proclaims arrogantly, and Yugi braces himself for what he knows comes next. He can't look away, captivated by red eyes and swirling magic, consuming him in cruel amusement and untouchable ink.

Atemu watches him remorselessly.

"_Penalty game!"_

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 2. I'd love feedback, since I'm writing in a totally different style and tense than what I'm accustomed to…I'd even just appreciate hearing whether or not you enjoyed it, because I'm actually not sure what I just posted. Oops?<strong>


End file.
